


Как в кино

by la_petrich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_petrich/pseuds/la_petrich
Summary: — Это будет лучшее свидание. Я куплю тебе сладкую вату и у тебя все губы будут в карамели, — говорит он почти шепотом.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 6





	Как в кино

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Kunimi Ship Week 2020, день 7.  
> Использованные подсказки: поцелуй в лоб, встреча с сокомандниками на встрече выпускников, блеск.

Он стал выше.

С этой мыслью Куними замирает посреди узкой дорожки и смотрит на толпу бывших товарищей по команде. Киндаичи стоит среди них, высокий, широкоплечий, с новой прической, и смеется, запрокинув голову. Как всегда открытый и яркий.

Думая о том, стоит ли идти на эту встречу — Ойкава назвал ее встречей выпускников, но на самом деле это была встреча игроков волейбольного клуба Сейджо — Куними не особо хотел тратить свой единственный выходной на шумное сборище. Это вовсе не означает, что он не соскучился. Это означает, что неделя была адская и он устал.

Когда еще месяц назад Иваизуми написал ему вдруг и спросил, свободен ли он в эти даты, то Куними сразу ответил, что с радостью встретится с ними. Состав их команды на его первом году старшей школы был лучшим и самым сплоченным из всех, где он когда-либо играл. И никто не вправе говорить, что у Куними нет чувств. Он очень привязан к этим парням.

Но сегодня единственной причиной идти стал Киндаичи, с которым они разговаривали нормально — сколько? — почти год назад. А все остальное время лишь слали друг другу мемы и поздравляли с праздниками. Он очень сильно хотел увидеть Киндаичи, если это желание, охватившее его до искр по позвоночнику, можно описать как «очень сильно».

И вот он. Здесь. Размашисто жестикулирует, рассказывая что-то. До Куними долетает его приятный голос — ничего особенного, но звучит потрясающе. Рукава темно-синей рубашки-поло плотно охватывают его сильные плечи, воротник слегка растянут на шее с резко очерченным кадыком. И виски сбриты очень коротко, отчего тянет коснуться и провести ладонью до затылка. Пробегут ли по его телу мурашки?

Куними думает и смотрит не в силах двинуться с места.

— Куними! Я нашел тебя! — Ойкава застает его врасплох, подкравшись сзади. В его руках бутылка пива, и он явно здесь уже давно. Все потому, что Акира опоздал. И сейчас все обратят на него внимание, когда он присоединится к компании.

Он бы пришел вовремя, если бы, одевшись за час до того, как надо было выходить, не зашел в твиттер и не вбил в поиск имя Киндаичи. Куними может гордиться собой, он выучил наизусть все его твиты за прошлый год и может воспроизвести их в любом порядке. А перед тем, как открыть дверь и выйти на улицу, он долго буравил взглядом свое отражение в зеркале и засыпал себя сомнениями.

Он и сейчас не уверен, действительно ли надо было сюда приходить. И эти мысли не имеют никакого смысла, ведь Ойкава его уже поймал, аккуратно подхватил под руку и ведет к столу, вокруг которого толпятся парни.

И на самом деле все внимание обращается на него. Ватари и Яхаба по очереди обнимают его и предлагают пиццу, будто они сами ее приготовили. Кьетани усмехается и, пока они жмут друг другу руки, даже не отнимает бутылку от рта. Маттсун и Макки долго крутят его перед собой и громко обсуждают его внешний вид, словно они две его бабушки, а потом передают его в руки Иваизуми.

— Давно не виделись, — говорит он, хлопая его по плечу, и сразу отстраняется. А потом перед ним оказывается Киндаичи. На миг зацепившись взглядом за ключицы в вырезе его рубашки-поло, Куними поднимает голову и слегка улыбается.

— Привет, — говорит он. Он не соврет, если скажет, что действительно не репетировал приветствие перед зеркалом. Но он совершенно точно несколько раз в течение всей этой недели ожидания воображал, как они встретят друг друга. И, перебрав в голове десятки вариантов встречи, он так и не решил, какой из них идеальный. Сказать «Привет» оказывается проще всего.

— Привет, — так же отвечает Киндаичи. И все вокруг вдруг притихает, отдаляется и исчезает, теряя свою значимость.

Его глаза светятся. Куними секунду смотрит вниз, выдыхая. И снова — на Киндаичи. Его глаза светятся. Невероятно.

Они оба открывают рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и смущенно выдыхают. Куними завороженно смотрит, как Киндаичи запрокидывает голову, несколько раз медленно моргает, как на его губах играет светлая улыбка. В груди плещется ласковое тепло, от которого накрывает воспоминаниями о школе.

Прошло уже пять лет после выпуска. Так бывает — чувства проходят, исчезают и остаются лишь приятной ностальгией при встрече, когда с улыбкой вспоминается неловкий флирт, забавные обещания и нежное прикосновение сухих губ ко лбу. Куними прикусывает щеку изнутри, запрещая себе улыбаться слишком широко. Ему хочется верить, что искры во взгляде Киндаичи означают, что он чувствует то же самое.

Это не ностальгия. Он все еще — спустя пять лет это слово воспринимается спокойнее и нежнее — влюблен. Спустя пять лет, ему нравится ощущать призрачную возможность открыто произнести это вслух и получить ответ. Быть уверенным в себе взрослым ему нравится больше, чем смущенным подростком.

Кто-то делает музыку громче, и Хинамаки подпевает, прерываясь на смех. Они звенят бокалами, предлагают с пива перейти на что-нибудь покрепче, а у Куними, пока его стаканчик наполняют вином, в голове вертится мысль, что его и так достаточно пьянит присутствие Киндаичи рядом. Настолько близко, что можно податься чуть в бок и ощутить тепло его плеча.

Киндаичи отказывается от алкоголя. Он говорит:  
— У меня завтра тренировка, а после выходных товарищеские игры, — и это звучит так серьезно. Рядом понимающе кивает Ойкава. Куними упрекает себя за то, что не задает вопрос первым, но с интересом слушает, как Киндаичи рассказывает о себе.

Он профессиональный спортсмен. Куними задумчиво переводит взгляд с Киндаичи на Ойкаву, они теперь играют на совершенно разных уровнях, а общий язык все равно находится очень быстро. К ним присоединяется Иваизуми, мягко забирая из руки Ойкавы почти пустой стакан, и Куними задумчиво цедит горчащее на языке вино, пытаясь не чувствовать себя лишним.

Все оказывается намного проще. Компания то разбивается на мелкие группы, то снова собирается вместе, и разговор плавно переходит из одного в другое. Куними старается не пить слишком много и не держаться в стороне. Его скулы не сводит от фальшивых улыбок, он смеется, опустив голову и роняя челку на глаза, чувствует легкое покалывание на кончиках ушей и пальцев.

Они делают несколько фотографий все вместе. И это выходит забавно, потому что Яхаба слишком пьян и Кьетани приходится взять его на руки, потому что Иваизуми ставит камеру на таймер, а сам падает, пока бежит занять свое место в кадре. Куними не узнает себя ни на одном фото — он видит там счастливого парня с расслабленной улыбкой, в то время как все его тело горит от того, что Киндаичи приобнимал его за плечо, возможно, даже не подозревая, как влияет на него.

Ближе к вечеру они все разбиваются на пары. И Куними больше не пьет, медленно отходя в сторону от общей компании вместе с Киндаичи. Их голоса тихие, какими обычно рассказывают секреты, а на губах играют легкие улыбки — они вспоминают школу. Медленные прогулки до дома после тренировок, совместную подготовку к экзаменам и долгие выходные, когда они целыми днями сидели дома, обнимались и пытались без слов признаться друг другу в любви.

— Я помню, ты обещал мне свидание, — вдруг произносит Киндаичи, и Куними, замерев на миг, улыбается.

— Думаешь, я мог забыть? После выпуска все произошло слишком быстро, — улыбка становится печальной. — Ты так неожиданно уехал, и я поступил в университет. Мы ведь с тех пор так и не виделись. Но я не забыл.

— Я думал о нем все время, — тихо говорит Киндаичи. Прямо за ним солнце, склонившееся к горизонту, красит небо и воздух вокруг в насыщенный персиковый цвет. От того, как силуэт Киндаичи обводится этим теплым светом, как звучит музыка и обрывки смеха и разговоров доносятся до них, все кажется таким хрупким и трепетным. Летний жар сдувает с них вечерним ветром, и кто-то делает шаг навстречу, сокращая дистанцию.

Куними ищет опору — хотя бы ствол дерева, чтобы упереться в него рукой, но не находит ничего рядом. Киндаичи продолжает говорить, и его речь состоит из сбитых предложений, слов «помнишь?» и «тот день», он прячет руки в карманы, глубины которых хватает, чтобы скрыть лишь его длинные пальцы. Куними ловит себя на том, что отвечает ему, но это все одни воспоминания.

Словно они здесь из-за одного дня. А не из-за сотен минут, когда их переполняли чувства, но они ничего не делали, а только звенели и дрожали от напряжения, избегая встречаться взглядами.

Конечно, тот день решил многое.

***

_На компьютере с приглушенным звуком мелькает серия стального алхимика с английскими субтитрами, свет от настольной лампы ровным кругом освещает письменный стол в темноте комнаты, и Куними уже не особо задумывается, обводя в кружочки варианты ответов в тесте. На его кровати Киндаичи тихо разговаривает с мамой, спрашивая разрешения остаться переночевать._

_Все так привычно и тихо. Куними считает минуты до того, как на кухне пикнет таймер духовки, и мама позовет их есть торт. Сегодня его восемнадцатый день рождения и через пару дней он закончит школу. А вечер слишком обычный, такой, каким он на самом деле и хотел его сделать, хотя Киндаичи предлагал устроить ему шумный праздник, отпраздновать с командой, как было из года в год._

_— Ты так ничего мне и не подарил, — бросает Куними, когда слышит, что разговор с мамой Киндаичи окончен._

_— Могу сводить тебя на свидание, — звучит в ответ моментально с усмешкой и почти по привычке. Куними почти слышит, как он осекается на последнем слове и оглядывается, словно надеется увидеть здесь хоть кого-нибудь из команды, ради кого они обычно разыгрывают эту драму._

_— Знаешь, — он вдруг поворачивается в кресле и немного отъезжает от стола, — после всего, что между нами было, ты обязан сходить со мной хотя бы на свидание. И это при том, что вообще-то я мог бы настаивать на свадьбе._

_Словно вокруг них вся команда, и второгодки восторженно свистят вместе с девочками-менеджерами. А на самом деле рядом никого. И Куними лишь выглядит уверенным. Внутри него что-то натягивается и волнительно дрожит._

_— Тогда… Куда бы ты хотел пойти?_

_— А куда бы ты хотел меня пригласить?_

_Киндаичи шумно выдыхает, и Куними чувствует, как этот вздох отзывается в нем. Он чувствует то же самое. Они больше не притворяются. Больше не шутят. Все, что было между ними: десятки неловких касаний, слишком долгие объятия, многочасовой обмен фотографиями перед сном, глупые шутки и наигранные признания что-то значили._

_— В парк аттракционов._

_— Мы что, в кино?_

_— Да ладно тебе, это круто._

_— Не спорю._

_Полностью повернувшись к Киндаичи и спрятав лицо в тени, Куними наблюдает, как блики играют в его глазах. Он сидит на краю кровати, упираясь руками в колени. От этой его напряженной решимости и блеска в глазах хочется что-нибудь сделать._

_Куними медленно поднимается. Подходит ближе. Садится рядом. Хочется, прижаться теснее плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру, но он только протягивает руку и сжимает теплое запястье Киндаичи, обводя пальцами тонкие вены под ладонью._

_— Это будет лучшее свидание. Я куплю тебе сладкую вату и у тебя все губы будут в карамели, — говорит он почти шепотом._

_— Ага, а я тогда угощу тебя молочным коктейлем! — Киндаичи вспыхивает, поворачивается к нему, смотрит прямо в глаза. И улыбается так широко, что Куними не может удержаться и не потянуться навстречу. Едва заметно, чтобы Киндаичи мог лишь гадать, не показалось ли ему._

_— Нет, будет еще холодно. Знаешь что? Мы будем пить чай у тех милых продавцов в палатках, которые заваривают травяной чай в своих чайничках и кладут в него каплю меда. И все это в картонных стаканчиках, — опустив голову, он перебирает пальцы Киндаичи, гладит его мозолистую широкую ладонь, и чувствует, как ему холодно от прикосновений его вечно холодных рук, но остановиться не может. Его ведет. Куними уверен, остановись он сейчас и взгляни на друга, то обязательно сделает что-то глупое. Что-то, после чего останется только сбежать и писать сообщения, а потом стирать, так и не отправив._

_— Круто. А в конце обязательно прокатимся на колесе обозрения, — он чувствует дыхание Киндаичи на макушке. Он склоняется над ним, ведет рукой по плечу. И все не так легко, как когда они дурачатся перед командой, изображая парочку женатиков. Все не как в игре, когда, чтобы снять напряжение можно показать руками букву Т и уйти на тридцатисекундный перерыв._

_— Без этого никак. Ведь там ты меня поцелуешь, — говорит он, не имея возможности остановить происходящее и привести мысли в порядок._

_— Да, — и так все решается. Куними вскидывает голову, Киндаичи с улыбкой смотрит на него. В свете лампы, едва достающем до кровати, не видно, как горят их скулы. Они понимают это лишь догадками. По прикушенной губе, по дрожащим пальцам, по широкой улыбке и шумному дыханию._

_С кухни почти неслышно доносится писк таймера, и мама Акиры тут же зовет их пить чай. Улучив момент, Киндаичи прижимается теплыми губами к его лбу и ласково обнимает ладонями за шею. Без слов, словно обещая большее._

***

Куними задумчиво покусывает губы и вслушивается в песню популярной корейской группы, глядя на Киндаичи. Ему интересно, вспоминает ли он тоже сейчас их маленький праздник перед выпускными экзаменами. У Куними по-прежнему очень четко стоит перед глазами его решительный вид, всплеск нежности во взгляде и нерешительность в уголках хрупкой улыбки.

Чувство такое теплое и тягучее, как карамель, тающая на языке.

— Парк закрывается в 12… — говорит Киндаичи, словно предлагая наверстать упущенное.

— Сейчас семь, — Акира смотрит на стрелку часов на запястье и ждет, придется ли предлагать самому.

— Мы еще успеем, тут недалеко, — Киндаичи смотрит на него глазами, полными надежды.

— Ты что, хочешь сбежать со встречи выпускников? — Куними пораженно смотрит на него и улыбается. — Ойкава тебе этого не простит. Хотя…

Они переводят взгляд в сторону Ойкавы, который увлеченно рассказывает что-то Ханамаки. По отдельным словам, на высоких нотах врывающимся между слов звучащей песни, кажется, что периодически он переходит на испанский и английский, но это нисколько не мешает их полному взаимопониманию.

— Думаю, он не заметит, — Ютаро наклоняется к его уху и понижает голос. Куними соглашается. На самом деле он согласился еще тогда, пять лет назад, и пятнадцатью минутами ранее, как только разговор зашел об этом воспоминании.

— Что ты сделал с тем правильным мальчиком Киндаичи Ютаро, в которого я был влюблен? — Акира позволяет взять себя за руку и повести в сторону выхода.

Влюблен — слово не повисает неловко между ними, как если бы они произнесли его, будучи школьниками. Оно мягко растворяется в воздухе, наполняя их сверкающим теплом.

— Он все еще здесь, я думаю, — Киндаичи усмехается смущенно и немного нервно. Его ладони такие же горячие, как пять лет назад, такие же мозолистые и так же крепко сжимают тонкие пальцы Куними, когда они сворачивают на автобусную остановку.

Широкая улица выводит их почти к центру Сендая. Отсюда на автобусе до парка ехать пять минут, а пешком шагать полчаса — устанут ноги, будет жарко и, возможно, по пути не попадется ни одного киоска, в котором можно будет купить мороженое. Гораздо приятнее встать недалеко от табло с расписанием автобусов, касаясь друг друга плечами и тихо посмеиваясь, будто они школьники, сбежавшие с урока на свидание, чтобы целоваться на детской площадке под негодующие взгляды молодых мам.

В полном автобусе они встают у окна, Куними чувствует, как прижимается к нему сзади Киндаичи, и наблюдает за мелькающими по широкой улице магазинчиками и прохожими. В толпе людей жарко, а спина от затылка до поясницы горит от тесного прикосновения. По шее стекает неприятная капля пота, Куними не отстраняется.

Его вечер мог быть самым скучным в мире с огромной тарелкой чипсов и бесконечными сериалами на нетфликсе, после чего он уснул бы под кондиционером, а утром у него обязательно болело бы горло. Ближе к ночи ему пришло бы сообщение от Киндаичи с вопросом о том, почему его не было, и оставался бы только один вариант — соврать о срочных делах.

Даже если завтра он будет ползать по офису и ненавидеть полуденное солнце и черные галстуки, то он все равно ни за что не пожалеет, что сегодня не остался дома.

Он хлопает Киндаичи по плечу и недовольно машет руками, когда тот засматривается на афишу у кинотеатра, стоит им только выйти из автобуса.

— Я видел трейлер. Полная чушь, — и под завязавшийся короткий разговор о кинематографе они проходят под высокой яркой аркой парка аттракционов.

По центральной аллее их несет толпа, Куними недовольно кривится от того, что сбоку люди, сзади люди и спереди тоже они. Громкая музыка заглушается шумными разговорами, смехом и гудящим звуком работы аттракционов. Куними снова крепко берет Киндаичи за руку, решительно переплетая пальцы, и приходит к выводу, что это совсем не его тип свиданий.

Возможно, он не из тех людей, которые любят вечеринки и походы в шумные места. Но пока рядом Киндаичи, с которым они шагают по дорожке мимо маленьких палаток с играми на меткость и везение, ему не особенно важно, где он находится.

— Комната страха? — с сомнением предлагает Киндаичи.

— Спасибо, что не «Тоннель любви», — им приходится кричать друг другу прямо в уши, как будто они слегка подвыпившие танцуют в мелькающих огнях ночного клуба.

— Даже звучит как-то пошло, — Куними соглашается и, заметив, как Ютаро нервно сжимает и разжимает кулаки, глядя на вход в шаблонную комнату страха, которую не боятся даже дети, спешит аккуратно увести его оттуда.

Шагает спиной вперед, поднимает голову вверх и прикрывает глаза, позволяя последним лучам солнца горячо скользить по обнаженной коже его шеи. Киндаичи внимательно следит за ним взглядом, Куними чувствует его так же остро, как солнечный жар, может быть, даже острее. И от нежности, искрящейся в темно-синих глазах, слегка перехватывает дыхание.

Он улыбается и не может остановить невесомые игривые смешинки, срывающиеся с губ.

Не сговариваясь, они следуют намеченному пять лет назад сценарию. Отсмеявшись без причины, идут кататься на какой-то высокой карусели только потому что там парные сидения и можно обниматься в воздухе. Это идея Киндаичи, и, когда он приносит билеты, Куними закатывает глаза, будто он на самом деле окончательно в нем разочаровался. Но это все конечно бессовестно профессиональная актерская игра, потому что сразу после этого он вырывает билеты из рук Киндаичи и первым протискивается в очередь.

— Точно как в подростковой мелодраме, — голос звучит ворчливо, но довольный вид и то, как он сразу удобно устраивает голову на плече Ютаро, выдают его.

С легким головокружением — от влюбленности или долгого катания — Куними ступает на землю и шагает в сторону палаток со сладостями. Милая девушка в фартуке улыбается и накручивает на деревянную палочку сахарное облако, у Куними скулы сводит от приторного запаха. Он протягивает ей сотню йен, думая, что после всего этого больше не посмотрит ни одной романтической комедии.

Если Киндаичи предложит, он посмотрит и обсудит с ним что угодно. Пусть только продолжает быть таким. Есть некое особое очарование в том, как красивый парень под два метра ростом осторожно цепляет кусочки сладкой ваты и кладет их в рот, слизывая сладость кончиком языка. Куними завороженно следит за ним, за длинными пальцами, касающимися губ, на которых мелькает нежная улыбка, за распахнутым взглядом, и по его спине стекает трепетное предвкушение.

Он так сильно влюблен. В своего школьного друга, который стал сексуальным парнем с карамелью на губах. Акира усмехается, позвав Киндаичи, и указывает пальцем на уголок своего рта. Ютаро медленно моргает, следя за его движением, а потом спохватывается и вытирает остатки ваты. На секунду они оба уверены, что потянулись друг к другу совсем не из-за того, что у одного из них на губах сладость.

Или, может быть, как раз из-за этого. У Куними под кожей разливается тепло, искрится вспышками бенгальских огней.

 _«Как вы могли сбежать?! Вы такие бессовестные!»_ — приходит им обоим сообщение от Ойкавы, когда они устраиваются в вагончике на американских горках.

 _«Надеюсь, вам весело так же, как и нам!»_ — Киндаичи успевает написать ответ и перед самым стартом Куними не выдерживает, заливаясь счастливым смехом в плечо Ютаро, ладони у которого такие горячие и скользят по его запястьям к пальцам.

После сумасшедше быстрой поездки у них сорваны голоса, а Киндаичи слегка тошнит. Куними укладывает его себе на колени и мягко зарывается пальцами в короткие колючие волосы. Мимо проходят люди, и им до них совершенно нет дела. Он обводит пальцем плавные черты лица и пытается представить, какую еще глупость этот парень способен заставить его совершить.

Возможно, будь здесь поблизости фотобудка, они бы уже давно сделали в ней свои шесть фотографий. И все пошло бы совсем не по плану, потому что они бы поцеловались уже там. Теплые губы прижимаются к забывшимся пальцам, и взгляды ласково встречаются.

— Наверное, для травяного чая сейчас еще слишком жарко, — задумчиво произносит Киндаичи.

— Наверное. Но если ты предложишь мне молочный коктейль, я не откажусь, — Куними пожимает плечами с легкой улыбкой.

От коктейля стынут зубы. И все такое сладкое. И воздух как будто пропитан сиропом, темный и плотный. Они вязнут в густой темноте и липкой жаре, медленно шагают по аллеям.

— Устал? — спрашивает Киндаичи.

— Немного, — признается Куними.

Один замедляет шаг, второй повторяет за ним. Мелкие новости, накопившиеся за пять лет, не кончаются. Может быть, потому что им не хочется заканчивать свое спонтанное свидание.

Время клонится к ночи, и веселье уже не такое кружащее голову и ошеломляющее. Приходит осознание, что завтра вставать в семь утра и это будет обычный день. Тоскливо и скучно, Куними хочет, чтобы этот вечер никогда не заканчивался, чтобы дорожка, по которой они неспеша бредут и держатся за руки, вытянулась вперед на множество световых лет и они заблудились, потерялись во времени.

Вдруг завтра это все будет значить лишь одно приятное воспоминание для них двоих? И никакого продолжения. Словно все волнительное и происходящее сегодняшним вечером — просто благодарность юным и глупым Ютаро и Акире, забывшим взять во взрослую жизнь свою любовь.

Ночь, опустившаяся на них, слишком хрупкая. Одно неверное движение — рассыпется.

Дорога сама выводит их к колесу обозрения. Кто из них останавливается первый, Куними не понимает. Только сам замирает, блуждающим взглядом окидывая небольшую очередь в сумерках, цветные кабинки, уползающие в небо, девушку в яркой бейсболке, управляющую очередью. Рука Киндаичи на его запястье вздрагивает, и пальцы разжимаются, оставляя на коже ощущение прикосновения и прохладу вечернего воздуха.

Шумное дыхание над плечом согревающе стекает по шее, и Куними поворачивается к Киндаичи, перестав следить, как компании одна за другой сменяют круглые кабинки. Ютаро потирает ладонью затылок и задумчиво покусывает губу. Акира чувствует его желание, потому что внутри него происходит то же самое. В вихре сомнений витает вопрос.

Это просто милые воспоминания о школе. Они уже взрослые. Ну, почти. Куними уже несколько месяцев как самостоятельно зарабатывает на жизнь. Киндаичи настоящий про-спортсмен. Милая коллега в офисе ходит обедать вместе с Акирой, и он до сегодняшнего дня думал, как бы пригласить ее поужинать. Он совершенно не знает, в отношениях Киндаичи или нет.

В голове Куними открывается файл Excel, где он в две колонки записывает все «за» и «против». Подсчитывает количество, вероятности, словно ему нужно представить дневной отчет о проделанной работе. Все расчеты рушатся, когда Киндаичи вдруг опускает плечи и вздыхает, а он неосознанно повторяет за ним. И в груди тянет и давит.

— Ну, так вот, мы здесь, — тихо и отрывисто говорит Киндаичи. Кивает сам себе и облизывает губы. Куними повторяет все, не сводя с него глаз, пока он продолжает смотреть вдаль, на уходящие вглубь аллеи парка и мелькающие за черным забором беззвучные машины.

— Это было ожидаемо, — Куними пожимает плечами, и ему становится холодно от того, что Ютаро отстранился. Всего на несколько дюймов, но будто бы пытается выдержать вежливую дистанцию и не давить своим присутствием. Куними хочется подойти ближе, вплотную, встать на носочки, прижимаясь грудью к груди и, глядя прямо в глаза, серьезно и уверенно сказать «Пойдем». Он уверен, Ютаро не стал бы отказываться.

— Пойдем? — Киндаичи вторит его мыслям. Осторожно и несмело. Это было в нем всегда, такая знакомая робость, которая исчезала, как только Киндаичи выходил на площадку. Но в жизни, пряча пальцы в карманы штанов, он вечно отводил взгляд и смущался.

— Да, — Куними отвечает решительно и первым делает шаг в сторону компании подростков, замыкающей очередь.

Дверца аккуратно захлопывается, отсекая их от внешнего мира. Становится тихо — ни шумной прогулочной ретро-музыки, ни разговоров прохожих, ни гудения аттракционов — только мерный скрип подвеса кабинки и едва слышный влажный звук, когда они оба облизывают губы.

Куними находит в себе силы поднять голову, улыбнуться Киндаичи и спокойно подойти к окну, чтобы наблюдать, как они медленно набирают высоту, уезжая от земли. Возможно, они оба сейчас думают о том, что должно произойти здесь, пока колесо не сделает полный оборот, но Куними хочется сказать, что это совсем не обязательно. Ему хочется развернуться к Ютаро и сделать что-нибудь, чтобы он снова почувствовал себя уверенным.

Он не успевает.

Киндаичи вдруг оказывается позади него и кладет руки на плечи, скользит своими большими ладонями по гладкой ткани рубашки. И обнимает. Очень крепко за плечи. Куними кажется, сейчас не надо никаких слов, нужно просто позволить происходить тому, что происходит.

Он разворачивается и поднимает голову, встречая лучистый взгляд.

— Ты не туда смотришь, — говорит Ютаро, пытаясь повернуть его обратно к окошку, что сплошь в отпечатках детских ладоней. — Там такой красивый вид с высоты.

— Здесь тоже потрясающий вид, — Акира облизывает губы и смотрит на него из-под ресниц. В висках пульсирует. Слишком. Слишком. Слишком. Слишком хорошо. На его спине руки, прижимаются между лопаток, гладят большими пальцами, он сам неспеша ведет пальцами по бокам, надавливает на грудь, ощущая силу напряженных мышц, поднимается к шее, поправляет яркий воротник рубашки-поло и оставляет руки на плечах.

— И все же, — нервно дрогнув, выдыхает Киндаичи.

Пары секунд ему будет достаточно, чтобы собраться? Куними вполоборота бросает взгляд в окно. Они почти поднялись до высшей точки. Весь Сендай, погруженный в сумерки, раскидывается под ними. Тысячи огоньков переливаются и сверкают, то же самое происходит внутри Куними от каждого прикосновения Киндаичи, от звуки его голоса и простого присутствия рядом.

— Ты прав, очень красиво, — Куними снова перед ним. Он больше не медлит. Секунда — Ютаро моргает — и Акира, слегка подянвшись на носочках, притягивает его за шею и целует. В тишине, сопровождаемой скрипом подвеса кабинки, в свете маленьких точечек звезд и переливающемся блеске Сендая прямо у них под ногами.

Это не похоже на взрыв фейерверков, который гремит в голове и искрится в груди, отменяя все остальное, что произошло этим вечером. Этот поцелуй нежный и мягкий. А чувство, которое приходит во время него похоже на то, когда долго собирает огромный паззл из множества деталек и одна теряется. И вся картина несколько лет лежит на столе, красивая, но незаконченная, цепляет взгляд и не дает покоя. А потом последний кусочек вдруг находится и все встает на свои места.

Куними чувствует, что, возможно, впервые за этот вечер по-настоящему расслабляется и может дышать полной грудью. Киндаичи, касающийся его губ, нежно сдувающий челку с глаз и с улыбкой прижимающий его к себе, — вот та деталь, которой ему не хватало эти годы.

Они целуют друг друга еще несколько раз, а потом отстраняются и смотрят в окно, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Руки Киндаичи на талии Куними, голова Куними на плече Киндаичи. Между ними самое правильное искреннее молчание.

Теперь они оба знают, что все в силе. Все чувства и обещания.

— Я могу пригласить тебя к себе? Или ты веришь в правило трех свиданий? — спрашивает Куними, когда они ждут на остановке последний автобус. Их окутывает прохладой, от которой приятно прижиматься друг к другу, согреваясь чужим теплом.

— Тренировка, — грустно вздыхает Киндаичи, мягко сжимая пальцами его плечо. — Рано утром.

— Да, а у меня работа, — все повседневные дела кажутся далекими и не имеющими никакого смысла. Если бы можно было вечно гулять по ночному городу, заходить выпить кофе в круглосуточные кафе и целоваться под яркими неоновыми вывесками, то именно так Куними хотел бы прожить всю жизнь.

— Я встречу тебя с работы, — обещает Ютаро. Он зарывается носом в волосы Акиры и прикрывает глаза. — И мы пойдем на наше второе первое свидание. Новое. Такое, о котором мы еще ничего не знаем.

Куними нравится, как это звучит. Он надеется, завтрашний день пройдет так быстро, насколько это возможно. А пока у него есть еще десять минут до того, как придет автобус, чтобы подарить Ютаро еще несколько долгих поцелуев.


End file.
